The Tekken Music Artists
by Pypher Blu Jones
Summary: My first ever fic, so, Read On!


TEKKEN MUSIC ARTIST  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.  
  
Summary: What would Tekken characters be if they replaced Pop Stars and other celebrities?, and of course there is Miharu the new gal of Tekken 4 with Ling as a schoolgirl.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ***all Tekken characters gathered in the Mishima Financial Empire for an important meeting.***  
  
Heihachi: Guys I'm bored, what do you want to do now, got some ideas ?  
  
Paul: Yo!, Heihachi I got an idea, how about we um..make some music around here, cuz all we do is fight.  
  
Forest Law: Yeah, maybe we can pretend we are pop stars.  
  
Jin: You're kidding, none of us are that interested as you, dork!  
  
Forest Law: HEY, I mean really, like uh. , Christie Montiero can become Jennifer Lopez, dancin' around bootie shakin'  
  
Christie: Oh, Forest you flatter me!  
  
Hwoarang: I agree with the idea but, why Pop, why can't it be heavy metal or rock! (then pretends to strum an electric guitar)  
  
Jin: Aww, pipe down you overacting weasel.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh yeah, then put a sock in it momma's boy!  
  
Heihachi: We are running out of time you guys.  
  
Nina: Excuse me, time? But we just arrived here like 3 minutes ago.  
  
Heihachi: Yeah but, hey, don't you guys know I'm already late for my other appointments so.''OUT''!  
  
All: Fine, fine, fine!!!  
  
*** Next day they are called in the Mishima Financial Empire(again) ***  
  
Heihachi: Well, I thought about the idea about yesterday and I quite agree that we can for once appreciate the sound of music, not Pop nor rock but mellow classics an-  
  
Kazuya: CUT IT WITH THE DUMB SPEECH!  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, all right already.  
  
Ganryu: And why not pop or rock?! Classics? We don't like that stuff, its sooo old.  
  
All: Yeah, (mumbling)  
  
Heihachi: Okay, fine. Anyway I made also a list expecting you wont like classic, so here's a list Pop stars.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey what about rock stars?  
  
Heihachi: What about rock? Forget about it.  
  
Hwoarang: Hmmph. (while crossing his arms)  
  
***Heihachi called out the list.  
  
Heihachi: So what do you think?  
  
All: (nodding their heads wisely while holding their chins)  
  
Heihachi: So shall we begin?  
  
Julia: Who's gonna play Britney Spears? (raised her hand)  
  
Anna: Nina would do.  
  
Nina: Uh. sis' I wanna be Jessica Simpson I am a big fan, not that Bitchy Spears gal (denying the fact that she does like Britney only because she can't dance)  
  
Lee: Ya, Nina you got a lot in common of Britney Spears like you're both blonde, sexy and captivating.  
  
All: We agree.(Nina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms)  
  
Heihachi: Ok, then that settles it Nina will be Britney Spears. Now next is.Ashanti.  
  
Julia: For Ashanti, let me think....  
  
Jun: I will do it, I will be Ashanti, you know, (sings) what's love--------  
  
Julia: Jun, stop it already, we already know you could sing. JUN, JUN, JUN (Jun still sings---. She stopped singing when Julia said.)... Put a sock in it.  
  
Jun: Ugh, people nowadays don't appreciate my talents.  
  
Heihachi: Then Jun will be Ashanti. Next on the list is Jessica Simpson.  
  
Xiaoyu: Miharu would do it! (Xiaoyu said eagerly)  
  
Nina: Where is Miharu? ( reloading her .44 slug)  
  
Miharu: Got to go Xiao bye.  
  
*** Nina shot Miharu on her head she died ***  
  
Xiaoyu: Ooops. Well, that's the end of Miharu.  
  
Hwoarang: Whoa, you made a clean shot there.  
  
Nina: Thank you, I was born to be clean!  
  
Heihachi: Ugh, let's deal with Jessica Simpson later before more accidents happen and can someone take that dead body out of my sight (guards dragged Miharu away), right then, how about Michelle Branch?  
  
*** all raised there hands and shouted Ling Xiaoyu***  
  
Xiaoyu: Ooooh, thanks guys. Hmmmm...(humming Michelle Branch's song Everywhere)  
  
Julia: Xiaoyu?! Are you all kidding-(stops when Xiaoyu shot her an angry look), well then, okay.  
  
Heihachi: Xiaoyu as Michelle Branch? That sounds good to me. Okay, next is Mandy Moore.  
  
Julia: She's kinda cute, I'll be her then, please..(turned to the crowd)  
  
All: WHATEVER MANDY WHORE!  
  
Julia: Duh.you're all just jealous.  
  
Anna: Then Christie should be Jennifer Lopez, as we all know she's good in dancing.  
  
All: YEHEY!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Good one Anna, (Anna nodded superiorly) and now Jessica Simpson, will be Anna, Ashanti will be Jun Kazama, I will be Michelle Branch, Nina will be Britney Spears, and Julia will be Mandy Moore and lastly Shakira! Who's gonna be Shakira?  
  
Baek: Hey only one girl who doesn't have a part..Michelle's gonna be Shakira. (turning his head towards the direction of Michelle and smiling devilishly)  
  
All: Laughing (except for Michelle.)  
  
Michelle: What's wrong with that don't you think I could do those fancy belly dancing could ya?  
  
Heihachi: I dunno Michelle it seems that you are not well, properly "bellied"! Hahahaha.(halts when Michelle threw a can of soda to him).fine then lets proceed to the male pop stars. Any ideas, guys?  
  
Kazuya: Bruce Irvin will be Will Smith.  
  
Bruce: Now I need a new tux! (while dancing like the one in MIB)  
  
Lei: How about the Backstreet Boys, and I got the team, Brian as Bryan Fury, Nick as Paul Phoenix, Kevin as Marshal Law, Howie as Baek Doo San, and AJ Forest Law.  
  
Heihachi: Good one. Well, then how about N*sync.  
  
Wang: Can I be Justin Timberlake. (saying this while daydreaming)  
  
Ganryu: Cant be Wang, I should be Justin, I'm his biggest fan. (Saying grumpily)  
  
Julia: Okay, here is the list I already made, so that there will be no trouble at all. (hands the list to Heihachi)  
  
Heihachi: Good work Julia. Okay, Jin is Chris, Kazuya is Joey, Steve is Lance, Hwoarang is JC and Justin is...COMBOT!  
  
***Ganryu was choked with the chocolate he was eating and was rushed to the hospital.***  
  
Heihachi: That means he won't be capable for a while.  
  
Lee: Atta boy!! I'm proud of my Combot. (Pats Combot on the back)  
  
Hwoarang: I hate pop especially the song POP, can I be just the cameraman or could I just play Chester or Mark of Linkin park. (then dances around singing) CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOU-  
  
Kazuya: Cut it out, now you could play as the annoying stranger from the middle of nowhere.  
  
Hwoarang: Hmmph, killjoy!  
  
Kazuya: What was that?  
  
Jin: Awww, come on dad leave that freak alone. And hey listen to this.(switches on the cassette player that played N*Sync's POP and dances while singing).this is Poooop..  
  
Hwoarang: Talk about music. (finally sat down while rolling his eyes)  
  
Heihachi: All right, enough and now Marduk will be our cameraman, and our director will be Lee with Lei as the assistant and I'll be the producer. 1Remember tomorrow Nina you will be the first one to be making the video. (preparing to leave)  
  
Nina: Video? What Video?  
  
Julia: Britney Spears' video I'm a not a girl not yet a woman.  
  
Nina: Why that one?  
  
Julia: Cuz Nina dear I can have a chance to visit my homeland for as you know the video was taped in Arizona. And besides we can go to a glamorous vacation.  
  
Anna: Sounds great sis. Think of all the possibilities..meeting cute guys, oh no that's in Miami sorry, anyway have fun.  
  
Nina: Yeah right. This will be the end of Chapter one, and I'm still working on Chapter 2. so send some reviews guys, just for improvements, 5 or 7 reviews would do. Cuz you know chapter 2 will be more interesting because there will be making the video (.  
  
*** next day (...(..(...***  
  
Nina: At last, the day of my stardom, ahhhhhh...  
  
Julia: Glad you liked it .Ok then, off to Arizona King and I'll navigate.  
  
They boarded the chopper. And after hours floating in the atmosphere they have finally arrived. Guess where. in good ol' Alaska.  
  
Nina: uhhh... Julia I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Julia: why we are already here in Aaaaaarrr, why are we in Alaska.  
  
Nina: that's what I told you "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO NAVIGATE". Well we have to turn back again and this time I'm navigating.( she grabs the map from Julia ) and King stay at the back seat, and let Armor King do the job.  
  
King: this isn't Arizona isn't it Julia?!?  
  
Nina: you are talking about nonsense now turn back. Now sit back and enjoy the ride ( staring angrily at Julia) from Alaska to Arizona.  
  
Armor King: ok, seatbelts---  
  
Nina, Julia, and King: check.  
  
Armor King: now we're ready for blastoff!  
  
King: oh, shudup.  
  
***while in Arizona***  
  
Heihachi: where could they be, they are 5 hours late.  
  
Lee: they just arrived, Heihachi.  
  
Nina: I NEED MY MAKE UP ARTIST AND HAIR DRESSER !!!  
  
Heihachi: It's about time, where's Lei.?  
  
Julia: there he is, having his afternoon nap.  
  
Heihachi: Afternoon nap!?! AFTERNOON ITS NOT EVEN AFTERNOON!  
  
Julia: Calm down. Lei always thinks its afternoon.  
  
Lee: Let's begin shall we?  
  
***15 hours always having breaks, at last they finished (11:35pm)***  
  
Nina: Zzzzzz..  
  
Julia: Nina is asleep.  
  
Heihachi: tomorrows turn is the Back Street Boys.  
  
***next day again( do I have to narrate this. narrator: Panda and Kuma )  
  
Heihachi: now where are the guys.  
  
Lei: oh, you mean the Tekken Boys.  
  
Lee: it is Backstreet Boys Lei the gay!  
  
Lei: you callin' me gay, huh!  
  
Lee: you make a good and responsible asst. director. for the Backstreet Boys than Nina's video yesterday. You just didn't did anything at all except for napping and eating.  
  
Heihachi: oh, you two, shut up. Marduk find, Paul, the 2 Laws, Bryan and Baek, Nina and Steve. Pls.  
  
*** they are going to shoot the video, shape of my heart***  
  
Nina: move, moooove. (tells Heihachi) I have enough Julia can play it and I'm exhausted.  
  
Heihachi: ok, Craig, FIND JULIA (moaning)  
  
Lee: Stop that---  
  
Heihachi: aww, (moaning)  
  
Lee: stop that already..(spits the chewing gum he is eating to Heihachi).  
  
Heihachi: I told you stop moaning, you Mr. Idiot guy.  
  
***Julia is so excited.( hey wait Kuma Panda you have to narrate aww come on fine I'll do the narrating, I mean Moi. Ur.where was I, oh. Here it is) to be in the video.***  
  
Julia: so when shall we start?  
  
Lee: (saying these lines while shouting) MARDUK GO TO THE CAMERA, JULIA AND STEVE DO YOUR THING, and Julia if you even don't know the video that is ok! EDDY, PAUL, LAWS, BRYAN, ACT NOW. LIGHTS(lights turned on), CAMERA, ( cameraman gets ready / Craig gets ready ), AAACCCTTTTIIIIOOOONNN!!!!!  
  
***(Kuma and Panda is taking a break the two of them are drinking Frocka Moccha Chinnos, "Hey Kuma, Panda buy me some Frocka Moccha Chinnos") as I was saying, they acted out like the video, like the original video of The Shape of your Heart. Then 7 hours later until they finished making the video.)  
  
Steve: is it already finished? Man I'm tired.  
  
Julia: Me, too! No wonder why Nina quit.  
  
Lei: Tired, what do you mean tired!, its just 10:45pm, man! The only thing you was just act.  
  
Julia: Hey, with no breaks!, its much better than yesterday, and besides I never had time to hangout with Michelle's Tribe.  
  
Heihachi: Fine. Tomorrow again guys tell Eddy and Jun to get ready by 7:30am tomorrow.  
  
***Next day! Whatever!***  
  
Jun: I'm so excited what video am I suppose to play?  
  
Heihachi:" Always on time"featuring Eddy I mean Ja Rule.  
  
Jun: coolie (. Now can we start, you know I woke up at 1:05am, and watched MTV and I was so surprised I saw that video!?!  
  
Eddy: Man, what should I do, I'm no Ja Rule fan you know. I'm supposed to be an Usher fan(.  
  
Heihachi: But you're totally cool. Come on tell me your secret in your coolness?  
  
Eddy: can we just get on with it, besides I saw the video this morning and there should be audiences here!  
  
Heihachi: There they are. Law, Paul, Anna, and everybody.  
  
*** ( KUMA, where is my Frock a Mocha Chino) oh, yeah right the video. Dunno how many hours they shot the video, but here is some news um. Kuma still didn't bu.( boo-----), what a audiences, cool, stop throwing those tomatoes. Continue this later.(***  
  
Jun: Co-oo-oo-ll ! that was so fan-tas-tic( singing the beat of the music ).  
  
Heihachi: Tomorrow, Will Smith will shoot his video.  
  
Craig: You mean Bruce Irvin.  
  
Heihachi: Whatever!  
  
*** That next day.( boy!, I hate narratin')***  
  
Bruce: Yo, fans Yo, fans!  
  
Heihachi: You arrived just on time Bruce. We are going to shoot the video "Nod your heads". OK?!?, OK?!?  
  
Bruce: That video stinks to high heavens!  
  
Heihachi: Hey, that video us cool ya now.  
  
Bruce: whatever, cool or not cool I'm still cool. Cool's my name and cool I am.  
  
Lee: ok, then lets START!  
  
*** Ok, ya know what happened they shot the video, bla bla bla , yaddyaddya, SHEESH***  
  
***Then next week they are going to shoot Michelle Branch's video "All You Wanted "***  
  
Heihachi: Ling where are you..?  
  
Ling: =huff, puff= I'm here, I got here as fast as I could... what kinda video am I gonna shoot "All You Wanted" isn't it?  
  
  
  
Heihachi: Yup, and . there's a guy you need to be with in the video, and I don't have anybody to play that part yet.  
  
Ling: Wait, wait, I know, Hwoarang will play the part, he'll be just perfect.  
  
Ling goes to Hwoarang, while Hwoarang is playing gameboy advance  
  
Ling: oh Hwoarang.(taps his shoulder), Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang: AW, FOOWIE I LOST!, that's because of you, what do you want?  
  
Ling: Um. I wanna ask you if you wanna play the part of the guy in the video.  
  
Hwoarang: All You Wanted, huh? That's stupid.I don't wanna!  
  
Ling: HEIHACHI, HWOARANG DOESN'T WNNA PLAY ANY PART AT ALL ( Ling shouted )  
  
Heihachi: Oh, really, eh? Ok I'm comin'  
  
Hwoarang: Fine I'll do it, *sheesh* *damn* now can we cut to the chase, START the video.  
  
Ling: Ok, just for you (tries to smooch Hwoarang)  
  
Hwoarang: Get away from me .  
  
*Ok, Hwoarang acted like a jerk in the video, while Ling is A-ok!*  
  
*after about 5 hours at last ^ - ^ they finished the video*  
  
Hwoarang: at last the stupid video is ALREADY finished.  
  
Ling: Man, it already ended, hmph!  
  
( Sorry guys ended up to here, cuz next chap is COMIN' ( 


End file.
